Xero Mirazmus
|kanji= |rōmaji= |alias= |race=Human/Demon |gender=Male |age=28 |height=6'9 ft |weight=210 pounds |birthday=October 24 |eyes=Red |hair=Whitish Gray |blood type=A+ |affiliation= Succubus Eye |previous affiliation= Himself |mark location= Lower Back |occupation=Mage, Demon |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Alive |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Rift Magic Requip: The King Water Magic Fabric-Make Archive |curse= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= no}} Xero Mirazmus is the son of a demon and a human that was born on the coast of Fiore. He was raised in a loving household and grew up to become a respected member of his small community. Throughout his life his father and mother constantly taught him magic under the fear that he may need to defend himself if people ever found out his heritage. Xero finally left his home at the age of 17 after the people in his town found out his father was a demon and attempted to kill his family. His mother and father both escaped with him and the three fled south to Magnolia Town. Within this town Xero's parents bought him a house and wished him well as the two departed to the demon realm, hoping to spare Xero from another riot. Appearance Xero is an extremely daunting man seeing as he towers above almost everyone he meets. He reaches a terrifying height of 6'9 and this coupled with his otherworldly looks can be terrifying to most. His messy hair is white as snow and dangles over parts of his face. His eyes glow a deep red that some say glows in the darkness. Xero normally wears various types of clothes such as pants, cloaks, shirts, jackets, sweaters, and hoodies all in black, gray, or white. This color scheme may reflect his demonic side or may just be a peculiar quirk of his. Along with all these black clothes Xero wears a silver key around his neck. Due to his ability to use fabric-make Xero can make any type of clothing or disguise based on the situation at hand, such as swimsuits or a formal getup. Personality Naive, Joyful, and Energetic These three words sum up how most people see Xero Mirazmus. Xero is a very joyous person who prances around the world with a smile on his face. This surprises many people seeing how he dresses in mostly black. Xero could be called the epitome of joy based on his constant whistling, smiles, and compliments and friendly manner to everyone he meets. Most people can tell you they've never seen him even crack the slightest of a frown. This joy is only heightened by his energetic nature. Xero is known to have an aura of energy around him that seems to speed up everything around him. His mere presence can hype people up for something. However Xero is particularly naive about most subjects seeing as he was shut in from most things throughout his life and never learned a lot of key lessons. In truth his entire personality that people see besides his naivety is a complete ruse. The true Xero is a calculating and serious man who stops at nothing to achieve his goals. Xero simply hides who he is to mask himself from the hordes of humans that could possibly figure that he truly is a demon. When he isn't hiding his personality his tone is flat and serious or lacking emotion in the slightest. Over time in Succubus Eye Xero grew less emotionless and settled into a new personality. He kept everything but coveys it in a different way. He tends have a very relaxed and cheerful tone adding in sarcasm and sometimes horrible things like its nothing. He enjoys toying with people and their emotions, especially humans. Around Aojiro he tends to act a bit more serious but still remains cheerful. History Early Life Xero was born in a small town on the coast of Fiore. He was actually born half demon however as his mother was one. His father who was a treasure hunter had found a ancient ritual that allowed him to cross to their world where he met her. After Xero was born his parents did everything they could to hide the fact that he was a demon, luckily the only traits that seemed to stay with him were the hair and eye color of his mothers demon form. He was trained secretly in magic by both his parents, learning various types as he grew, they taught him these in hopes that if anyone ever found out his true heritage he could protect himself. Abilities Physical Abilities Magic Power Master Chef One thing Xero learned from living alone is how to cook. Xero is capable of creating almost any dish as long as he has the recipe. His cooking skill reaches that of a true professional due to constant revision of recipes as well as knowledge of how foods mix and blend to make perfect dishes. His best type of cooking is by far anything using meat as the main ingredient. Magic Rift Magic Rift magic is a type of lost magic that Xero's father found in a scroll during a treasure hunt. After learning it he eventually passed it down to his son in hopes that it could protect him. This magic allows Xero to create rifts in spacetime that allow him to perform a multitude of tasks. These included creating rifts within the world to teleport or even capture and redirect attacks. He is even capable of creating a rift leading to a blank slate like dimension that he can trap people in. *'Moving Rift': This spell creates two rifts that link to each other like portals. These can be used for easy transport, to redirect attacks, or even to get the drop on enemies with surprise attacks. *'Containment Field': This spell creates a sphere of rifts around a person that completely traps them within the sphere as if they try to escape they will go through a rift and come out of another inside the sphere. This is possibly one of the most powerful trapping spells however the rifts cannot stop teleportation out of the sphere. *''' Ungodly Force': This spell creates two rifts one above the other Xero then drops an object through the lower rift, this will usually be something dangerous. This object will fall through the lower rift and come out the upper rift to fall through the lower rift again. This process will repeat infinitely until Xero creates another rift to send the object flying towards the enemy at unbelievable speeds. *'Rift Hand': By creating a rift around and object and then tightening it to the point where it is tightly closed around an object Xero can use a form of telekinesis. By moving the rift he can also move the object it is wrapped around and use that objects to attack, defend, or even build things. This is one of his favorite techniques as it's usable in so many situations. *'Rift Collapse': This spell allows Xero to make any rifts he created collapse in large explosions of energy. The force of these blasts can easily knock people off their feet and break bones at closer ranges. It is usually fatal if someone is surrounded by these explosions. The explosions also produce a large flash that is quick but can blind people for short periods of time. This gives Xero an opportunity to attack them while their guard is down. Requip: The King Xero uses a form of requip that mainly focuses on magical tools and artifacts. He dubbed it "The King" due to the fact that lots of these items are treasures as well as the fact that they are literal treasures to him as they are mementos his father left him. Among these treasures are items known as '''Magical Scepters' and Magical Spears. Both of these are very powerful types of items that Xero will employ. *'Magical Scepters': These scepters are all golden with a lacrimal at the top containing various types of magic. He can summon any of these at will and utilize their magic from the scepter itself. Xero has stated that he has one for almost every type of magic. *'Magical Spears': These spears are items Xero can summon at will. They are all imbued with a type of magic and can utilize that magic in certain ways. Xero fires them off at opponents, commanding them with his magic to chase down and eliminate opposition. Based on the type of magic within them they have different effects such as repealing attacks or setting objects ablaze. Water Magic Water Magic is a type of magic based around the use and manipulation of water to do whatever his mind pleases. As one of the first types of magic Xero learned his skill with it is quite high and he is always attempting to improve it. *'Water-Make': This is the most basic water spell Xero knows and easily the most versatile. By using this spell Xero can create and manipulate water in whatever form he wishes. This allows him to increase or decrease its density, change its shape, or even manipulate the PH of it. This allows for an extremely vast amount of options as well as so many ways for Xero to kill his opponent. *'Earth Cleaving Blade': This spell creates a blade of super compressed water that Xero can wield. The blade's length and width can be manipulated to make it longer or thinner and more condensed. This can allow it to reach far longer distances and cut through much tougher materials. *'Big Wave Blast': This spell creates a large blast of water that is fare larger than Xero. It fires at high speed from in front of him and can inflict heavy blunt force damage. *'Atmosphere Control': This spell lets Xero spread his Ethernano into the air to take over all water molecules around him. With these particles all under his control Xero can manipulate the environment around him without others even knowing. One of his favorite things to do is barrage opponents with deadly microscopic needles or drown them with the particles in the air they breathe. Fabric-Make Fabric-Make is a type of magic taught to Xero by his father to help him live on his own. The normal use for it is to allow one to create whatever clothes of fabric related items on a whim. However Xero soon found a way to apply this magic to his fights. *'Fabric Creation': This spell is the base of Fabric-Make and allows the user to create various items made of materials such as silk, kevlar, cotton, or polyester. The user can also simply just create the materials themselves. *'Fabric Destruction': This spell sends out a wave of magic that can destroy any fabric within a certain range of the user. Xero usually uses this in levels against opponents to strip them down to their underwear or the nude. This usually gives him the upper hand due to their embarrassment. This can also be used *'Constriction String': This spell allows Xero to send out strings filled with his etheranano to take over the opponents clothes by inserting the strings into them. As soon as the strings enter their clothes the string spreads the magic throughout the clothes and giving Xero complete control over them. Xero will usually constrict his opponent with their own clothes to kill them. *'Flesh Puppet': This is the most gruesome spell that Xero uses fabric-make for. This spell allows Xero to have strings that he has created or ones that have been infected by his own strings burrow into an opponents body and wrap around their limbs and organs. By doing this Xero can either immediately crush their internal organs or do something even scarier. He can literally manipulate them by using the stings that have covered their insides to move them as his own flesh puppet. Demon Form Due to being half demon Xero's parents though he would be able to achieve a form similar to his mothers or at least a form that let him use his latent power. After his parents had to leave him and he began living on his own he began to experiment with his magic away from the town in a secluded forest. Every day for three months he trained to draw out and control his form. Eventually after much hard work and control Xero could finally utilize his demon form. Unlike his mother Xero does not share her monstrous Archdemon appearance, he instead appears simply as himself but a bit taller. 7e04872854df155fc12e02334f4ebff6.jpg|Xero's Demon Form 188_pg8.png|Xero's Shinigami Cloak His hair also becomes extremely long, reaching down to his lower back. In this form he has the ability to grow wings as well as summon an extremely powerful scythe at will. While in this form Xero gains a large black cloak made of his rift magic etheranano particles. The particles are formed at a molecular level as rifts, these rifts make up the entire cloak. The rifts are constantly opening and closing at speeds so fast nothing can identify them, making the cloak look simply black. Xero uses this cloak as a form of ultimate defense seeing as if anything touches the cloak that things molecules will get trapped in the rifts and cut upon their closing. This means the cloak can be used to swallow up and block virtually anything. In addition to this cloak Xero can should himself in a large avatar made of the same particles. This avatar looks like a large shinigami and wields a scythe that is also made of the same particles. Besides the transformation Xero's strength, speed and magic power are amplified tremendously. While in this form Xero is also capable of an extremely amplified use of his rift magic. This allows him to create extreme amounts of rifts at once as well as move them and shape them. This allows for some of his most devastating and terrifying attacks. Hybrid Evolution Method The Hybrid Evolution Method is a transformation taught to Xero by Dorothy Blackwell. This method allows Xero to become a full demon for a brief amount of time. To do this Xero stabs his heart with a magic sealing stone shaped into an arrow while transforming into his demon form. This allows him to seal his humanity temporarily and become a full demon. In this form his magic is replaced with curse power, giving it all curse properties. Within this form Xero also takes on a much more demonic look. His body looks both more muscular and rotten, his limbs and muscles able to bend at will. He wears nothing except the cloak of rifts he wore in his normal demon form. He is able to control where it exists at will as well as create a double bladed scythe out of the rift particles. In this form his strength and speed have both increased massively and his durability is extremely high. He also retains his ability to create and move rifts at will from his previous form. In this form his rift creating abilities have evolved beyond his previous powers. Xero can literally create rifts into alternate dimensions at will, though they can only be kept open for short jumps. Xero can bring in alternate universe versions of himself or others to help him fight. In terms of alternate forms of others if they get too close to each other they will be drawn into each other and crushed as they are both occupying the same dimensional space in this dimension. With this new power Xero has the potential to destroy anything however every time he opens a rift to another dimension it puts large amounts of strain on him. However this will only be felt once he reverts his form. Equipment Imperial Demon Armor This is an extremely rare armor that Xero possesses and was the pride of his father's collection. The armor is a black mechanical suit with purple highlights. It covers the body up to the head where a large collar reach out from it. From the back three tails extend out behind it. Two large blade like objects float behind it and five diamond like objects float around it. *'High Defense': This armor is extremely study and allows for the user to take multiple hits and magic attacks without so much as a scratch. The armor also can repair itself when not in use allowing for it to be used again and again at full power. *'Flight': This armor can achieve flight due to the two blade like objects floating behind it. These act as rocket boosters that use etheranano to propel the user. *'Magic Absorbers': The armor has five diamond like objects that the user can control at will. These objects can absorb any magic that touches them before docking on the armor user to feed that magic into them. Staff of Thorns This is a very basic magical artifact, it is a staff that creates thorns upon the surface the crystal on the end of it touches. This can be used for a multitude of things such as simply creating thorns on the ground as a trap or coating certain objects in them. This staff can be powered up by flowing magic through it and then implanted into the ground, crystal first. From the ground tons of throned vines will pour out and bend to the command of whoever activated the staff. Dagger of Eon This dagger is one of Xero's most prized possessions and also one of his most powerful weapons. This weapon possesses five separate modes, each using a different magical ability that corresponds to a symbol on the sheath. The fist symbol creates a large invisible blade of wind around the dagger, giving it an extremely powerful invisible blade. The second form lets the blade create a path of magic wherever it slices, basically leaving an invisible cut that can bisect anything that touches it. The third form creates an aura of heat around the user that can burn anyone that comes in near them. The fourth form lets the blade create multiple copies of itself that spin around Xero, blocking physical attacks from all sides. The fifth form of the blade is activated by running your fingers over all five of the symbols. This actives a vortex of sorts at the tip of the blade that absorbs any energy that connects with it, such as magic or curses. This blade however can usually only absorb and hold only one attack at a time. Xero can then swing the blade to fire the attack back at whoever he wishes. Silver Spirt Key Xero possesses a silver level celestial spirit key. Though he is unable to use it he keeps it as a memento of his father, who it belonged to. Relationships Aojiro Bonez When Xero first met Aojiro he was intrigued to say the least. She was the first hybrid he had ever met and definitely an interesting one. When she proposed that he join her guild he happily accepted, wanting to be with his own kind. As they did more missions together and he got to know her and her guild better he began to think of her beyond just admiration. He spent a couple years in love with the girl but unable to reveal anything to her due his inability to convert his feelings, he had always been one to hide them. Aojiro later had a daughter with some random man and then killed him. It was at this time that Xero began doubting that Aojiro thought of him in any other way than a brother. She had always referred to him as her sibling of sorts but Xero just ignored it. However he finally accepted it and decided to simply attempt to protect his guild master and sister to the best of his ability, abandoning his feelings. Trivia